


Where The Apple Falls

by supercali



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercali/pseuds/supercali
Summary: What if someone could tell Jack Sugden just what kind of man his son really is?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from but I've often wondered what might have happened if Jack had been alive when Robert came back.
> 
> I also rewatched the wedding...again, and I love protective Aaron and so this is the result.
> 
> I remember Jack but not that well so forgive me if I get anything wrong (wikipedia only tells me so much!)

Robert skidded to a halt as he heard Chas call his name. He’d told her not an hour ago about his grand plan of marrying Aaron and she’d been sceptical to say the least. Still he was undeterred and had just come back from seeing Harriet, leaving Liv to distract Aaron for him. He considers that her ability to lie shouldn't be encouraged given how likely it is to come back and bite him in the future, but that's a thought for another time. Right now, needs must as his Gran would say.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve texted our lot, they’ll be here first thing to help. You need to figure out how to get Aaron out of here until we’re ready.” He’s working on it, her suggestion of Adam is probably the best but he’s not convinced Adam can keep the secret. He nods, distracted by the hasty list he’s made on his phone. “Did you talk to Diane?”

That stops him in his tracks. If he speaks to Diane he’ll have to speak to his Dad and if he does that, well, it hasn’t exactly ended well in the past.

“Not yet.”

“Well you want to hurry!”

He rests his elbows on the bar, he’s tired and worried, trying not to think what the next few months are going to be like. He’s kept as upbeat as he can for Aaron but he’s dreading being alone.

“Am I mad to be doing this?”

“Marrying Aaron?” Her voice rises in pitch and he winces because he knows she’ll have the wrong end of the wrong stick. That’s just Chas all over, protective to the last, and he admires it, he does, just not when it's aimed his way.

“God no! I meant doing it now?”

“Well I’d say he’ll want to kill you, because he’s Aaron, but no, I think it’s a lovely idea, love and so will he.” She hands him a pint, “Here have this, then go and see Diane...and your Dad.” He looks at her and shakes his head.

“You’re more perceptive than I give you credit for, aren’t you?”

“You’d have to be blind not to see it.” She pats his arm then goes to serve another customer.

She’s right, the whole village knows the two of them can barely stand the sight of each other, though Aaron is the only one who really knows why. He had tried, when he came back to the village, tried too hard really but he'd made an effort. There was an unspoken truce though and Jack had come to his wedding, The truce lasted only because they both had other things to focus on, Jack on Andy, of course, after losing Katie and Robert on Aaron, running himself into the ground and trying to keep their affair hidden.

He finished his pint and got to his feet, “I’m off, Chas. If Aaron asks, I had to see Nicola about Home James. I doubt I’ll be long.”

On the short walk to Brook Cottage, he thinks back to the previous summer when Chrissie stormed into the pub announcing to the village what he'd done. Robert hadn’t been so focussed on shutting her up that he hadn’t noticed Jack’s face darkening, the grip on his glass tightening. He’d noticed the look of resignation that once again Robert had messed up, and the less than subtle look of disappointment, or maybe it was disgust, he wasn’t sure and he didn’t wait to find out.

They’d stayed out of each others way after that, him staying at Victoria’s, and his Dad at the pub and Robert often thought about just how awkward that had been for Aaron. He didn’t much care how awkward it was for his Dad, in fact he often wondered what Jack thought about Aaron or whether it was just Robert that bothered him.

It was almost like water off a duck’s back to Robert when Jack ranted at him about it, he’d heard it enough times over the years. The only time he flinched was when Jack mentioned Aaron and how the lad obviously had a bit of sense not wanting to have anything to do with him. Nevertheless he’d been by the bed after he’d been shot, obviously dragged there by Diane, or Vic. He said nothing, just stood by the window, watching and then he’d left and wasn’t seen again. They had both kept out of each other's way after that, Robert had too much else to worry about, Aaron was far more important. The next time they would speak would be when everything about Andy and the Whites came to light. He understood their worry about Andy of course he did but after Diane had said what she had about his mother, firmly backed up by his Dad, he’d given up even trying to have any kind of relationship with his father.

Robert sighed as he knocked on the door of the cottage, steeling himself for the conversation to come. Diane answered, already in her dressing gown.

“Robert, pet. Is everything alright?”

“I just need to talk to you...and dad. I’d wait til morning but it’s a little bit urgent. Everything’s fine, don’t worry.” He assures her seeing her expression change. She invites him in and he sees his Dad sitting in the same armchair that he’d had back at the farm. If it was Robert he’d have chucked it years ago but then it’s been more than made clear that Robert is nothing like Jack Sugden.

“Dad.” He gets a nod in reply and waits for Diane to sit down before he speaks. “Right well, the thing is...you both know what’s happening with Aaron and well...he’s worried, we all are but...”

“For goodness sakes Robert, spit it out!” Patient as ever his father. He detests the way he feels, like a seven year old again in trouble at school.

“We’re getting married. Tomorrow, and I’d like you to be there,” He hesitates, “Both of you.” He keeps his gaze on Diane. Her loyalty is to his Dad, always will be but she’s tried to make Robert feel more part of the family, even if it hasn’t worked.

“Oh pet, of course! Rather out of the blue though.”

“Aaron’s worried, about Liv, about her not having anyone if he goes to prison. I want him to know I’m staying, that I’ll look after her, we’ll be a family.” Jack scoffs although he doesn’t so much as look in Robert’s direction, his gaze firmly on the TV. “What?” Robert demands.

“What would you know about family?”

“Jack, stop it.”

“No, Diane, let him finish.”

“Look what you did to your own brother...how you treated your sister. You walk all over people, Robert.”

“I've changed…I…”

“Look at Chrissie, people died because of her, because of the state she was in because of _you_! You don’t know the first thing about family. You’ll never change and Aaron must be mad leaving that young lass with you.”

Robert’s quiet, can’t speak for a moment. He wishes he was strong enough to ignore everything his Dad says but he can't help but think he’s right, maybe he can’t look after Liv. Robert wants him to be wrong because Aaron won’t forgive him if he messes this up and he loves Liv even if she does try his patience. He should go, he should stop listening and leave, go back to Aaron, he knows he should, but then again he never has known when to shut up.

“And I suppose you're perfect? They say an apple doesn't fall far from the tree don't they? I know you cheated on Mum, both of them in fact. You know nothing about me anymore because you choose not to. That's on you. I’m done apologising for everything I’ve done. Aaron knows all of it every last thing and he still loves me and he knows that I love Liv like she’s my own sister. Diane if you could help tomorrow with the pub that’d be great but if not I would really like you to be at the wedding.” With that he heads for the door, Diane following.

“He’s just...”

“No he’s not, Diane. He sees what he wants to see, but I’m done trying because no matter what I do I’ll always be a disappointment. Have been since I was fifteen.” He shouldn’t have said that, he knows he’s opening a can of worms but he can't stop himself. Maybe for once his Dad will have to explain himself. “Anyway, Vic’s sorting the food with Marlon, Liv is in charge of decoration so goodness knows what we’re going to end up with.”

“And Aaron, what’s he doing?”

“Yeah, uh, he doesn’t actually know anything about it, thought I’d surprise him.” He grins at her.

“You don’t do things by halves, do you? I’ll be there first thing. Robert?” He stops and she steps closer, “If your Dad wants to...”

“If he’s not going to kick off then he’s welcome but I won't have tomorrow ruined. I wouldn’t get your hopes up. Night Diane.” He hears her close the door behind him. He should probably feel bad because he knows her well enough that she’ll pick up on what he said about being a disappointment, she’s bound to ask his Dad. For a moment he wishes he could be there when she does, but then he thinks of Aaron waiting for him and he realises nothing else really matters.

When he reaches the pub he’s still tense, can’t help it, it’s always the way when he and his Dad spend time together. He fills Chas in on the plans he’s made, fires a couple of texts off to Vic and Adam about keeping Aaron out of the way and then climbs the stairs to their bedroom. As soon as he’s through the door the stress starts to leaves him. Aaron’s sat up in bed, flicking through one of his car magazines.

“Hey,” He frowns, “What’s wrong?” Robert almost laughs, he knows him so well.

“Just a run in with Dad.” He tells him as he undresses. As soon as he slides under the covers Aaron’s arms come around him and he feels the last of his tension drain away. “Saw Adam as I went out, said something about calling round in the morning.”

“Mmm he texted me. What did your Dad want?”

“Just on about Andy again, worried about Sarah. As if I’m not! Don’t worry about it.” He's lying but his father has brought the subject up enough that it won't hurt. It'll be worth it tomorrow. He settles his head against Aaron’s chest, enjoying the feeling of being next to him savouring it for as long as he can.

***************************

Robert can’t believe they actually managed it. Despite everything the Dingles had thrown at them they were husbands in every sense that mattered. He’d already promised Aaron they’d make it legal once everything was over but they were married.

“You think they’ve sent a search party out yet?” Aaron asks him as he attempts to retie his tie.

“I hope if they did they didn’t look in the window a few minutes ago. Come here,” Robert pulls him closer and sets about straightening his collar. “Ready to face the music?”

“Yeah. Thank you...for all of this.”

He doesn’t say anything just kisses his husband and takes his hand, leading him out of the garage. Once they’ve locked up they walk hand in hand towards the pub.

“Do you think my mum’s trollied yet?”

“Ha! Probably!” He looks up the road towards the pub sees Jack standing looking at them. “Oh I don’t believe this. You go on inside.” Aaron doesn’t need to hear anything they have to say to each other.

“Doesn't work like that anymore. Alright Jack.”

“Evening. Heard there was a bit of commotion. Everything alright?” Robert shakes his head, the concerned act not fooling him for one minute. Well he's not playing that game anymore.

“Couldn’t be better. Just the usual Dingle madness. Oi!” He laughs as Aaron pokes him in the ribs.

“You’re a part of that madness now, you realise that, don’t you?”

“You did it then?” Jack asked eyes boring into Robert’s then he switches his attention to Aaron. “Well I hope you know what you’ve let yourself in for lad.”

“I’m not listening to this, come on Aaron.”

“No. It’s about time you had someone on your side.” He steps up closer to his new father-in-law, still keeping hold of Robert’s hand. “Robert’s made plenty of mistakes in his life, he knows that, I know that, but he’s not the only one. Tomorrow is evidence enough of that. I also know that he’s more sorry than you’ll ever know for the things he’s done. I’ll tell you what he hasn’t done though, he hasn’t sent a member of his family away and left them to fend for themselves the way you did.”

“You know nothing about that.”

“Yes I do! I know _everything_!” Robert sees his father’s face change, gets a slight thrill from the look on his face. He's not used to this, somebody standing up to him, questioning his judgement. “I know how you made him feel that day when you caught him with that lad, how it’s made him feel ever since. All he wanted was for you to love him and accept him for who he is, that’s it. Instead you do nothing but criticise. Well not anymore. He’s done more than enough to make up for it. You know he has been there for me even when I pushed him away, when I thought I couldn't stand the sight of him. He helped me through the hardest time of my life. Without him I'd be dead.”

“Aaron, don't…” Those are memories that Robert doesn't want, not tonight. Tonight he wants to be happy, with his husband in their own little world.

“No, Robert, he needs to know the kind of man you are now. I’m not going to let him keep making you feel bad about yourself. Do you understand?” He poses the question to Jack but doesn’t give him chance to answer, Aaron steps back to Robert and smiles at him. Robert can do nothing but watch, stunned into silence. There’s a warm feeling inside him from finally having someone stand up for him, someone on his side.

“You coming inside?”

“Yeah, uh...” He turns back to his dad who’s stood still, a frown crossing his face. As much as he is over looking for his father’s forgiveness, for any kind of understanding, he's still his father. “You’re welcome to join us, if you want to.” He doesn’t wait for an answer just follows Aaron into the pub.

As they get into the foyer he stops him, hands on his waist, drinking in the sight of him. That this man who himself has forgiven Robert for more than most people can imagine, who has suffered so much, who agreed to marry him, could defend him like that takes his breath away.

“Thank you. I could never have said that to him.”

“No I know you couldn’t, that’s why I had to. You’re not that boy anymore, that’s crying out for acceptance. You’ve got a family now, a family that loves you, bad points and all. If he can’t accept that, that’s his problem.”

“Yeah.” His croaks, “God I love you!”

“I kind of guessed that. Love you too.” He sneaks one more kiss, the sounds of hilarity from the pub seeping into his consciousness. “Come on, there’s a welly with your name on it in there if I know my family.”

He laughs and they step into the pub where he’ll drink from a welly and become part of a new family and he will get Aaron to dance. It doesn't mean he won't still crave his Dad’s acceptance, doesn't mean he won't want to be able to turn to him when he needs to, and it won't take away the hurt from years ago but maybe it could be the start of him moving on.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr  @nooneelsecomesclose17


End file.
